


I think I might like you?

by cookieskidd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Spiritual, Tattoos, not really its just for setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieskidd/pseuds/cookieskidd
Summary: Clarke is forced to go to the spiritual boarding school her mother works at after her parents divorce. When she meets Lexa, she starts to think she may not be as straight as she thought.





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so not really sure what I'm doing! Here goes nothing!

Clarke sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car, feet on the dashboard, looking out the window. It was mid-August and school was to start up in September. She crossed her arms and tried to drown out the noises of the cars on the road outside with her earbuds blasting music in her ears. Seattle traffic was always heavily congested. Part of her was glad to leave the city in favor of the secluded forests surrounding Polis Academy.

She watched as the skyscraper buildings turned to towering evergreens, the road narrowed, and slowly they climbed up the mountain, away from the busy city life. A soft nudge on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts, she pulled out an earbud and glanced her mom expectantly.

"Playing music that loud will damage your hearing" Abby said, not taking her eyes off the road.

Clarke just rolled her eyes return and went to put the earbud back in, when Abby reached across and grabbed them from her.

"Mom!" Clarke complained.

"Talk to me for a bit, we're almost there anyways"

"Well if we're almost there then why bothering striking up a conversation" it wasn't really a question. Clarke and her mother's relationship had been strained ever since Abby demanded she take her back to Polis with her in the fall. Clarke had fallen in with some bad people after her parents divorced. What was she looking for in all the theft and vandalism? She wasn't sure. Vandalism was her mothers word, it was street art, but art none the less. When she was arrested for the first time, both Jake and Abby flipped. Abby said she'd come back to Polis with her so she could keep a better eye on her, Jake agreed, knowing his ex-wife better than to think he could win on this. Clarke had fought her on it for a while, but in the end, she just didn't have the energy to fight anymore, so she agreed.

When the car rolled to a stop, Clarke looked up and saw a large, extravagant iron gate, with a large gothic style "P" in the center. Abby rolled her window down and pushed the call button. It rang twice before a woman answered her. 

"State your business" a very cold and rigid voice replied through the speaker

"Abby Griffin returning with new student Clarke Griffin"

A buzz answered her mother and the gate slowly opened. Abby slowly pulled forward and into a parking lot full of cars. Students were expected to return back from summer break throughout this week. Clarke had a feeling she was one of the lasts to arrive. 

"We'll have to walk up to the Headmistress' office"

Clarke grabbed her bag from the trunk and followed her mother down a cobblestone path towards a very large brick building with a large decorative glass front door. The building was even more striking inside, hardwood floors, logged walls, tall bookshelves filled with books on the left and front wall. A unlit fireplace surrounded by shelves with trinkets was on the right wall, and the back wall was no wall at all. It was a giant window that overlooked what Clarke assumed to be the rest of the campus.

"You must be Clarke" a tall woman stood in the doorway on the left wall. She was impeccably dressed and her face was stone. She wore her light brown hair atop her head in a formal looking bun, her steel grey eyes pierced into Clarke.

"Headmistress Nia" Abby bowed her head slightly in greeting, "this is my daughter Clarke"

Clarke eyed the woman in front of her. No emotion showed on her face and she stepped forward holding out a hand. Clarke firmly gripped and her breath caught slightly from how cold the woman's hand was.

"Well Clarke, I trust that your mother will get you to your room and supply you with your uniforms. Welcome to Polis Academy" Nia responded, her eyes never leaving Clarke's. She got an eerie chill across her skin.

"T-Thank you" her voice cracked. Nia seemed to smile at this, looking at Clarke like she was prey.

Abby broke the tension, "I will show Clarke to her room first and I will be back later to fill out her paperwork" Nia nodded her head turned to walk back to what Clarke assumed was her office, "Very well Abigail"

\-----------

Clarke opened the door to her new room, duffel bag still on her shoulder. She slowly stepped in and looked around. It was a relatively small room with two twin beds the her left, a large closet and several shelves on the wall in front of her, and another twin bed parallel to the right wall underneath a window. There was a girl sitting on that bed listening to music of a laptop. She looked up when Clarke entered the room.

"Hey!" the girl said very eagerly

"Hi" Clarke responded, "I'm Clarke"

The girl jumped up from the bed and stuck her hand out. She was Clarke's height and had a athletic build, she had silky dark brown hair that hung down her back, two braids on either side pulling back the hairs from her face. She wore a loose fitting black cut-off and light jean shorts, showing off muscular, olive skinned legs. A tattoo of decorative lines covered her right shoulder. Her hazel eyes surrounded with dark makeup looked directly into Clarke's as she smiled a bright white smile.

"I'm Octavia" she gripped Clarke's hand firmly and pulled her into her for a hug, "I'm so excited you're here! I've been in this room alone for two days!"

Clarke chuckled at the brunettes enthusiasm and hugged back. When they pulled apart Octavia was still smiling and practically bouncing with excitement. "You can take either of those beds. Our other roommate hasn't been here yet"

Clarke threw her bag on the beg against the wall furthest from the door. She turned to look at Octavia, who was still standing there watching her. "Is this your first year?" Clarke asked.

"No my second, I'm a sophomore this year! How about you? I don't remember seeing you last year?" 

"Yeah it's my first, but I'm a sophomore. I transferred because my mom works here" Clarke didn't bother going into details just yet regarding the reasons she was here.

"Who's your mom?"

"Abby Griffin, she's a floor don for the girls dorm"

"Oh girl! That's rough" Octavia responded with a laugh

"Yeah it's not the ideal living situation. But you seem cool so I think it'll be good"

Octavia smiled at the compliment, "Have you seen much of the rest of campus?"

"Not a bit, I just go here like an hour ago"

"Allow me! I need to get out of this room and dinner is in two hours. We can end the tour with the cafeteria!"

"Sounds good!"

Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand and practically skipped out of the room. Clarke giggled at Octavia's antics. She was looking forward to sharing a room with the girl.


	2. What's this weird feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets some other students and stumbles upon a situation she's not sure how to handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super cool to see all the kudos I got on the last chapter! I was not expecting that so thank you :) here's chapter 2 where Clarke starts to have some realizations. I guess there's a little bit of smut at the end. Nothing explicit at all, literally hardly anything.

Clarke and Octavia walked together to the cafeteria. She had to admit the girl was a pretty good tour guide. They had their arms linked and Clarke was laughing at a story Octavia was telling about the time when she was 7 and he was 9, that her brother had bragged about being the best boy scout and how he could probably live in nature. Octavia hadn't bought it, and bet him that he couldn't last outside until dinner time. He had pulled off his shirt, shoes, and socks, puffed out his chest, and bet that he could stay out all night, and until breakfast the next morning. Their mother let him, since is was only their backyard and it was summertime so it wouldn't be too cold. The next morning, Bellamy had come running into the kitchen in his underwear covered in poison oak. She had laughed saying that he was some boy scout considering he didn't even know what poison oak looked like.

"I swear! It was everywhere, like I'm pretty sure he slept naked considering it was all up on his-"

"Okay! I get it!" Clarke laughed out

Octavia just laughed as they walked into the cafeteria. They each grabbed a tray with a piece of chicken breast, a small helping of mashed potatoes, a small salad, and a fruit cup. The brunette mentioned that once they turned in their trays, they could grab some of the offered desserts. Clarke followed Octavia to one of the large wooden dinner tables and sat in the chair next to the girl. A while later, three other girls who seemed to know Octavia quite well sat at the table with them. 

Raven, the girl who seemed quite close with Octavia, sat at the head on the table next to the girl. She was a pretty brunette with tanned skin, and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a red leather jacket, dark grey skinny jeans and combat boots. Clarke noticed that she couldn't go two minutes with some hilarious sarcastic remark. Harper, the girl sitting next to Raven, across from Octavia, was much quieter than Raven, but everything she said seemed to well thought out and well spoken. She seemed quite bold and had a fierce look in her eyes when she smiled. She had dark blonde hair that hung quiet long down her back, and green eyes. She seemed to be quiet close to Raven and Zoe, who was sitting next to Clarke at the other head of the table. Zoe was friendly and her and Clarke had a nice conversation. She had dark red hair, with green eyes. She had a very tiny build, but also looked like you'd want to stay on her good side.

"So Clarke!" Raven said, breaking Clarke from her observations, "what brings you here to Polis?"

"My mom works here" Clarke responded looking down at her food, taking a small bite of salad

"Yeah O mentioned, but what BRINGS you here. Like what'd you do? You don't seem super spiritual and shit, so you had to do something bad to make your mom bring you here?"

Everyone was looking at Clarke now, she felt warm and could feel a flush on her face, "Umm..."

Octavia came to her rescue, "Bellamy and I are here because, after our dad left, our mom just kinda went downhill. Started drinking a lot and shit, and she didn't want us around that, so she sent us to go live with our aunt. After she died, our aunt got custody of us and just couldn't handle our neanderthal ways with me bringing guys home all the time, and Bellamy constantly getting arrested for fighting. She just couldn't deal" she paused for a bit looking down at her food, she continued again with a forced enthusiasm in her voice, " but it's cool because I got to meet all these super cool people. They're my family now" she smiled at Raven.

"Amen to that" said Harper who leaned over and kissed Raven on the cheek, who smiled and blushed.

Clarke smiled at the physical affection, although she was a little stunned. She was not expecting any of these girls to be gay. Were they gay? Both Raven and Harper? Or was it just a friendly peck on the cheek? But would Raven blush like that then? She didn't know what to make of it. It's not that she had a problem with gay people, in fact, she was friend with a few back home. She was no stranger to it, she just wasn't expecting the PDA and here in the schools cafeteria of all places.

Raven started speaking again, "My mom had enough of me getting in fights and getting arrested for being drunk in public. Also she didn't really appreciate the people who I hung out with and how they liked to blow shit up."

This caught Clarke's attention, did she just say..?

"Yes I said blow shit up" Raven said with a laugh, "Your face was priceless! Anyways, after a drunken night at a party with said people, I ended up in the hospital after a detonation gone wrong. Idiots didn't give enough clearance and scrap metal rained down on the party. I happened to get hit particularly bad in the spine. To this day I have no feeling in my lower left leg"

Clarke just looked at her in response. Was she suppose to say sorry? It wouldn't mean anything coming from her, and she doubted Raven would want to hear it, she settled with opening up a little herself.

"My parents divorced recently, and I didn't really know how to deal. My mom can be really overbearing and my dad was always there to help talk her down. After they divorced, he just kinda gave up. Would hardly say two words to me. So I started hanging out with the wrong people, would come home drunk a lot off of alcohol that we stole, or covered in spray paint, or mud after we'd have to run from the cops. The last time I was out, we got caught and arrested and my mom said she'd had enough. My parent's fought about it, but this new version of my dad just said to do whatever she thought best. So here I am."

There was a long silence. Everyone absorbing the information, it was Zoe who spoke up in the end.

"What did you paint?"

Clarke smiled. It has been the first time someone hadn't automatically jumped to graffiti and vandalism.

"Murals usually, or sometimes we'd paint people. Like, a guy walking on a brick wall next to a side walk, or a girl shooting a basket on a wall near a basketball court. Basically just adding color to dull places. But most people don't see it that way." Clarke looked around the table at the other girls. Harper seemed really interested, Octavia and Zoe nodded, and Raven was smirking between her a Harper.

"Here we go" muttered Raven with a chuckle, Octavia smiled.

"Do you do any kind of other art beside street art?" Harper asked excitedly.

"I draw a lot with charcoal or granite, sometimes I paint on canvas but I prefer spray paint. Do you do any art?"

"Watercolors! I draw ink drawings as well. Mostly landscape kinda things, or stuff with a lot of detail" the blonde responded with a bright smile

"You guys should totally hang out and draw together sometime. Hey Harp, maybe you can take Clarke out on one of the forest trails you do on?" Raven jumped in.

Harper nodded as if considering, "What do you say Clarke? Want to join me sometime?"

"Yeah that sounds great! Thanks" Clarke answered with a smile.

She smiled throughout the rest of dinner as the rest of the girls talked about their summer breaks and who their roommates were this year. Clarke couldn't help the feeling of belonging as she listened to the other girls.

\-----------

After dinner, Octavia and Clarke were walking back to their dorm with several chocolate cookies in hand. Octavia had chocolate smeared on her face and Clarke was laughing at her. Octavia punched her lightly in the arm, making Clarke drop one of her cookies into the dirt.

"Damn it O!!!! That was a perfectly good cookie gone to waste!"

"Maybe you should learn not to make fun of people Griffin!"

Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl

"Don't roll you eyes at me! And throw the cookie away! We don't need bears coming into campus all because you were to lazy to pick up your mess"

"Yeah the mess you caused!" 

Octavia waved her hand at her, "Detail, details. Off you go."

Clarke laughed, picking up the cookie. She jogged over to a nearby trashcan several feet from Octavia who stood there on her phone. She was about to turn and return to her friend when she heard a voice.

"Shit!"

It sounded strained and hushed, like someone was trying really hard to be quite. Clarke turned her head in the direction the noise came from and her eyes widened.

There were two girls standing together behind a building, out of sight from people walking back to their dorm. Clarke would have never even seen them if she didn't hear the one girls voice.

The girl pressed against the wall was a tall blonde with dark roots. She had a thick black tattoo binding her left bicep, and another thick black line that curved around her hip, she had dark eye makeup on as she leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed, her hands on the shoulders of the other girl whose hand happened to be down her pants.

This girl was also tall, with wild dark brown hair that was balled up in the other woman's fist. She had an tribal tattoo on her right bicep, the same arm that was currently working up the girl against the wall, who was groaning softly in ecstasy. Clarke felt like a deer in headlights. She needed to look away. She should look away. But she couldn't look away. She faintly recalled hearing her name called out by the girl who was waiting for her several feet away. This seemed to catch the attention of the brunette who was currently looking directly at her.

Even in the darkness of night, the only light coming from the old streetlamp a couple feet away, and the full moon up in the sky, this girls eyes blazed against the darkness around her. Brilliant green eyes, surrounded by dark makeup were piercing into Clarke's blues. She half expected this girl to stop the activities she was part taking in now that she had an audience. She was wrong. The brunette just smirked at her, still keeping eye contact, as she continued to work the woman against the wall up higher and higher. When the woman was having a hard time keeping her sounds of pleasure quiet, the brunette took her hand that wasn't buried inside the woman and covered her mouth with it. Clarke could hear the woman staring at her whisper a gentle "shhhh" at the woman coming undone by her hand. The dark haired woman winked at Clarke, then turned her head and began kissing the neck of the woman against the wall, who sounded like she couldn't keep quiet for much longer.

Clarke blinked several time as she turned and quickly walked back to Octavia who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"You okay Clarke? You look like you just saw a ghost..."

Clarke balked at the question, trying to come up with an excuse as to why her face was probably scarlet, "U-uh y-eah no, I-I just um, thought I saw a raccoon. I'm fine"

"Okay weirdo" Octavia scoffed, "C'mon I want to show you that movie I was talking about!"

She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her along to their room. Clarke couldn't concentrate through the movie. Her mind kept wander to those green eyes staring back at her in the darkness. What was going on? She never thought about women. Not in that way. Sure she'd always though woman were attractive but she'd never had the desire to be kissed by one, or be touched by one. Now she wasn't so sure. Every time she saw a brunette in the film, or someone with green eyes, all she could think about was the way that woman looked at her. Full of lust and desire, almost like a predator. And Clarke most definitely felt like pray in that moment, and as she thought of the woman against the wall and what she must've been feeling, she couldn't help the warmth that spread through her and headed south. Thinking back on the situation, she should feel uncomfortable, or embarrassed about the fact that she had stood there and blatantly watched these two women together. No she didn't feel uncomfortable at all, she felt...hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, as I was googling Zoe Monroe to get a grasp on her description. Apparently there's a pornstar named Zoey Monroe, so I suggest to anyone googling Zoe, that they add "the 100" to the search! It was quite unexpected results!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter. Also may be looking for someone to discuss ideas with...

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you all think!  
> Tumblr: xxthemonsteryoucreatedxx


End file.
